Wifemoon
by Queermazin
Summary: After putting it off for long enough, Catra and Adora finally decided to get married. Both women are nervous about actually being married, but when they see each other in the ceremony, Adora walking down the aisle, Catra staring back at her, everything seems to become just perfect. (Catradora, Canon AU, Fluff/Smut, Sequel to Icy Blue Moon)


Catra gulped as she looked in the mirror, as she wore a new version of the suit she'd worn to the princess prom. Today, however, it wasn't for a scheme of any kind or part of some plan. Those days were long behind her now, a distant forgotten memory.

No, today, Catra was wearing this suit because today, she was going to be marrying Adora, her best friend. It was still crazy to think about, that she and Adora were actually going to be married, one step closer to starting a family that she'd been dreaming about for a while.

She thought about how her relationship with Adora had led to this. From being best of friends in the horde for so long, to the worst of enemies when Adora joined the rebellion. But, all it took was that same woman to not give up on her, imploring her to do the right thing.

So when she helped Adora destroy Hordak's portal and finish the villain off for good... she herself was a little surprised that she'd actually done it. After that, she and Adora finally realised their feelings and Catra gave up her desire to try and prove herself to the world. Now, she just wanted Adora to be happy and for them to raise whatever children they would have with love and tenderness.

Just as Catra looked over her outfit one last time, Scorpia walked in, wearing a very elegant looking yellow ballgown. She looked gorgeous too, even if Catra was bad at admitting things like that still.

"Hey, boss." she chirped. "You look spiffy! Ready for the big day?"

"I feel like a nervous wreck, so no... I'm not ready," Catra remarked. "Remind me why I'm doing this again?"

"Well, you fell madly in love with Adora, switched sides with me, you dated loads, kissed loads... Oh! And then you got down on one knee in the middle of her birthday party and said-"

"Adora will you marry me," Catra recited. "I know, I know."

Scorpia laughed. "Well, you asked." She then gave her a warm hug from behind, a tender embrace that thankfully didn't accidentally crush every bone in Catra's body. "I... I just want you to know how proud of you I am. It took a lot of guts to sort your issues out, being the stubborn moody girl that you are."

"And I want you to know... how sorry I was for being a bitch to you," Catra admitted. "You really were trying to be my friend, but I was so consumed by hate and anger that... Oh, you've probably heard me moan about this so many times now."

Her friend plopped her head onto Catra's shoulder. "Refresh my memory. You know how big of a dork I am."

Taking a deep breath, Catra let her thoughts flow out. "Well... you helped me to realise that I was honestly... a terrible, toxic awful person who was broken inside because the only friend I actually honestly cared about left me and it left me bitter and led me down a dark path. Even though Adora did help me see the error of my ways... I feel like I owe it more to you and your constant optimism and kindness."

Scorpia just stared dumbfounded, surprised at that statement and how deep Catra could look inside herself. "Wow... that was deep."

Catra made one of her cute hissing noises, before she just smiled. "Yeah... so, could you do my tie... I wanna try and be all smart for her."

"Adora? Oh, sure!" The scorpion woman turned Catra around and fiddled around with the bow tie around her best friend's neck. It was a bit difficult for her, what with having claws for hands and those said claws being covered by gloves, but she managed. "Heh, yeah. Hmm...there!"

Satisfied, Catra looked back in the mirror. Finally, she was wearing a suit that actually looked right. Adora would love her in it, at least that's what she hoped anyway. The blonde was probably even more of a nervous wreck than her. But by the time they were saying their vows, both of their worries would subside.

"Well...no backing out now."

"Famous last words?" Scorpia wondered.

"Is I'm going to die like a woman good?"

"Haha! Yep, that works." She grinned and hugged her tightly. "You're gonna be so happy with her!"

Catra smiled. "Well... we better get down there. It's supposed to be the bride who's late, not the groom."

Scorpia nodded. "Well then... allow me to escort you down, Princess Catra."

xXx

Meanwhile, on the other side of the castle, the blushing bride was being prepared for the wedding as well. Adora was fidgeting as the servants finished the details on her wedding dress. It had been going on all morning, but Adora knew it would be well worth it.

It was a glamorous wide, white ball gown with flowers and cream and pink highlights. It had poofy shoulders and a bodice that snugly fit around her chest. Adora partly wanted to marry in her She-Ra form, but getting a dress fitted with that might have been difficult.

Still, at least she was going to look beautiful for Catra. She was surprised when Catra had proposed, but she wanted this just as much as her. Marrying Catra would finally help them both cast off the pain and sorrow that had plagued them in the past, to build a better future

But she didn't wish the servants had to fuss so much with her dress. She bet even Queen Angella didn't have this much to deal with on her own wedding day.

"Ma'am, please hold still or we'll end up stabbing you with a pin!"

"I've been stabbed with worse than a pin," Adora argued. Plus she'd been doing a fair bit of stabbing herself over the years.

Just then, a knight in a beautiful pink dress then arrived in the form of Glimmer. Adora was relieved to see her best friend. "Hang on," The princess spoke up, waking up to her. "Ladies, I'll handle this."

"Thank you, Glimmer."

"But your mother instructed us-"

"You're also stressing the bride out," Glimmer remarked. "Please, let me take care of her."

The two servants nodded. "Yes, your highness."

With the two maids gone, Adora sighed. "You have no idea how much they were driving me up the wall."

"I have a good feeling about it," Glimmer replied, going behind Adora and adjusting her bodice. "You have a really big waist, you know that."

"It'd be bigger if I was She-Ra," Adora remarked.

Glimmer giggled. "It's still kinda crazy. It feels like yesterday that Catra and Scorpia and your old horde buddies were fighting against us. Now they're all rooming with us here in Brightmoon and you and Catra are getting married." She smirked. "Are you sure I didn't fall into a portal myself?"

"No, no, this is all real," Adora assured her. "And if you ask me... this is how it was meant to be."

As Glimmer made sure Adora was comfortably in her dress, she soon had Adora put on her accessories. After all, a bride did have to look her best on her big day. Her long gloves of white were slid onto her hands, neatly and snugly. Glimmer soon draped the long veil of pure silk on Adora's head, letting it trail behind and allowing it to cover her face as well.

While she never considered herself much of a girly girl, Adora felt beautiful in this dress. The way it hugged her form, made her just dazzle with a warm, radiant glow. She had to admit, she was probably the most beautiful bride in the entire world.

With Adora finally ready, Glimmer held up the mirror to the bride. "Everything okay to you?"

"Yeah. Do you think Catra will like this dress?"

"Do I! She's gonna take one look at you and pass out!"

The blonde gulped. "Hope not. We've already put this wedding off long enough. The last thing I need is my fiance fainting."

"I'm joking, you big blonde goofball." Glimmer gently punched Adora's arm in a playful manner. "She's gonna love you and I bet the moment she lifts that veil she's not gonna stop kissing you."

An embarrassed blush crept onto Adora's face as she picked up her bouquet. Finally, her look was complete and she was ready to be wed to Catra. It wouldn't be long until the ceremony and Adora couldn't wait to be walking down the aisle and seeing Catra standing there at the altar, waiting for her.

Glimmer suddenly wiped a tear from her eye. She too was overcome with emotion on how beautiful Adora looked on her big day. She seemed to almost be sad for a moment. Adora was marrying the woman she loved, but Glimmer for so long had wished that woman had been her. But she had learned to put those feelings aside. She nervously looked up at her. "I-I'm happy for you Adora."

Grinning, Adora walked over and warmly hugged her maid of honour. "Thanks, Glim. It means a lot to hear you say that." She stroked her hair.

The princess smiled, glad to be in her best friend's embrace. "Well, you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Adora assured her. She then held Glimmers hand softly, as the pinkette led her out of the room.

xXx

Soon, the moment everyone had been waiting for had arrived. All of Etheria was gathered in the royal hall of Brightmoon, ready to see the union of two once-mortal enemies. This had been a wedding that had been long in the making.

Standing at the altar, Catra just stared at the vast sea of people. She gulped, feeling a little nervous. It felt as though the scale of the situation was finally settling in.. "Didn't expect to see a whole big bunch of people," she muttered out the side of her mouth to Bow and Scorpia.

"Well, you did save their lives a whole bunch, as did your fiancée," Scorpia noted. "Oh and me, and Entrapta, and Bow, and Glimmer and-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I get it," Catra quipped.

Bow clapped her on the shoulder, grinning at her. "Ah, don't worry! This only happens once! Then it's all sunshine and rainbows from here on out! Well... at least it hopefully will be."

"Really?" Catra wondered.

Scorpia suddenly whacked him gently with her tail. "Bow!" she said in a hushed whisper.

"Ouch! What?!"

Scorpia then pointed forward and everyone just stared in awe as the chapel doors slowly opened. The whole crowd gasped and then suddenly fell silent as the wedding march began to play, the bride entering the great chamber and being revealed to everyone.

Catra looked... and her breath escaped her whole being. Sure, she expected Adora would look beautiful, but she didn't expect her to be THIS beautiful. Her heart skipped a beat as she just stared as the woman she loved was but a few meters away.

Standing at the end of the aisle, Adora beamed, Glimmer holding her hand. She looked radiant and gorgeous in her wedding dress, the silky veil hiding her face. Yet Catra could still see a smile. She was confident and very happy to finally be marrying her.

"Oh... My... Gosh," Scorpia whispered.

"Wow..." Bow said.

But Catra's gaze only stayed on Adora, watching as Glimmer led her up the aisle. It felt like an eternity passed between Catra seeing Adora and her finally arriving at the altar. Catra just drank in every moment of seeing Adora as a beautiful bride.

Once they arrived, Glimmer placed Adora's hand in Catra's and winked. "All yours, pal." She then took a few steps back as the happy couple stared at one another, Adora smiling and Catra still being completely lost for words at how amazing all this felt.

Reaching out, the cat-girl held Adora's hand softly, stepping up to the altar with her. Her heart pulsed quickly, hoping nothing would go wrong and as Adora was here, nothing really would go wrong, not with She-Ra right at her side.

"...hey, Adora..."

"Hey, Catra."

"You look... amazing."

"So do you."

The then faced one another, gently taking each other's hands and smiling softly. The happiest couple in all of Etheria was now at the altar for everyone to see, Catra feeling the anxiety and worry fade from her, and joy and elation taking their place.

Queen Angella stepped forward, smiling gladly at the two of them. She took quite a great pride in being the one to perform this union. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to witness the Union of Catra and Adora. Do you Catra take Adora as your lawfully wedded wife?"

The cat-girl looked a bit nervous again for a few moments but regained her composure. She nodded and looked at Adora. "I do, with all my heart."

Angella smiled and turned to Adora. "And do you Adora take Catra as your lawfully wedded wife?"

Blushing beneath her veil, Adora nodded as well, grinning. "I do, with all my heart."

"Would the couple please exchange rings," Angela stated, gesturing with her hands.

Catra turned to her best woman. "Scorpia?"

Reaching out, Scorpia opened one of her big claws, revealing a little box she was hiding in there with the rings for the happy couple. "Here ya go, wildcat."

Gladly, Catra slid one of the rings onto Adora's finger and the blonde did the same, The rings, beautiful golden bands, symbolised the fact they were now joined as one. Vows, rings, all was done and now came the part everyone was looking forward to.

Angella looked at the two of them, smiling proudly. "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you wife and wife. Catra, you may now kiss the bride." She grinned at her.

Slowly, Catra watched as Adora held her hands to her waist, allowing her beloved to come closer. Gently, the cat reached out and lifted the veil, leaning upwards to kiss the lips of her gorgeous new wife. However, the bride had other plans.

Quickly, Adora grabbed her bride and dipped her, kissing her passionately. Catra was surprised, but gave into the kiss, elated as Adora held her close as they shared their nuptial kiss. Adora opened her mouth a little, her hands gently stroking Catra's hair.

Glimmer, Scorpia and the others cheered as the whole hall burst into applause. Even Queen Angella applauded the sight of the newlyweds kissing.

Adora and Catra continued to make out, holding each other firmly and tightly. They didn't wish to part, but both of them knew they couldn't keep doing this all day. Finally, they separated, Catra breathless. And they walked down the aisle, people throwing flower petals in their wake

The bride had the biggest smile on her face. "Well... We did it."

Her wife blushed, still surprised. "Yep. We sure did... you're one hell of a kisser."

"Takes one to know one." Her wife then smirked. "I forgot how hot you were in pants"

"Well, you'll get a chance to take them off later."

"I look forward to it," Adora cooed, before kissing Catra again, deeply.

xXx

The party went on into the night and what a party it was. Dancing, music and best of all, Adora and Catra celebrating their love. Catra practically devoured the entire wedding cake, although Adora insisted she save some for their friends.

When they had their first dance, Adora found Catra now being the one to take her breath away, especially after she finished it off with dipping and kissing her. But after Queen Angella had made her speech and everyone was soon enjoying themselves, Adora and Catra decided to sneak out to their bridal suite.

As Catra carried her new wife through the doors, over the threshold to their new life together, she grinned and kissed her wife softly, letting Adora wrap her arms around her neck. Now they were alone, they could kiss as much as they wanted and so much more.

"Mmmmmm...I love that," Adorab groaned lowly as Catra set her down on the bed. She held Catra's neck tighter as she kissed her more and more.

A chuckle came from her wife, who reached up and kissed her forehead. "Crazy day huh?"

"You wouldn't believe it."

Catra kissed her lips again. "Then let's make this night relaxing and memorable." she insisted. "This cat needs her mighty She-Ra and I know you want me too."

"Mmmm... the thought had crossed my mind," Adora sighed as Catra then started to massage her gently, kissing her softly. She also felt Catra reach down and start to gently press her breasts through the bodice of her simply amazing wedding dress.

As Catra pulled away, she grinned. "Oh, I asked the servants I changed the sheets to those really nice silk ones you like so much. Figured they'd be perfect for our wedding night."

"Really?" A blonde eyebrow went up. "The blue ones?"

"Yep, take a look for yourself."

Looking over her shoulder, seeing the sheets were indeed the blue ones she loved, Adora blushed and smiled. Catra was such a sweetheart when she wanted to be. Realising that all was now perfect, her response was to pull Catra into a passionate kiss once again.

The beautiful cat groaned and pulled her blonde lover closer. Her hands caressed her cheeks, soft and tender to the touch. She continued kissing Adora deeply, wrapping her arms around her. still cupping Adora's cheek with her free hand. As the two deeply made out, Adora whimpered, submitting to Catra completely.

Delighted and aroused, the feline pushed her bride onto to the bed, grinning. She got on top of Adora, deeply kissing her more and more. Those lips, those beautiful newlywed lips were just a joy to kiss and they were all hers forever and ever.

Adora gasped as Catra leaned down and gently bit her neck, whimpering as the feline was dominating her. Then Catra gazed at her with those heterochromatic eyes of hers, lovingly and full of need and desire for her wife's beautiful body.

"What say we get out of these and into something more... flexible," she whispered. She then reached down and gently started to peel away the bodice from Adora's dress. Adora stopped her, before kissing her lips, confirming that she wanted this and she had her consent.

Catra then removed Adora's silky veil and stripped her out of her dress completely, leaving her completely naked, her long hair flowing behind her. Then, the princess of power was the audience for Catra stripping out of her snazzy suit,

Her lover's form, completely covered in fur and just as soft to the touch as skin. Adora blushed, wanting Catra to pleasure her. Then the cat slid down, kneading her new wife's body, gently kissing her breasts before reaching up to her neck and lips, kissing them.

At the same time, two fingers slid between Adora's legs, parting the opening that was her wife's slit. The fingers entered and curled inside, rubbing that beautiful centre. Catra grinned as she looked at Adora's face.

The blonde blushed heavily, moaning in lust. She had been craving this all evening and now it was here, Catra, her gorgeous wife, pleasing her.

"Mmm, so wet for me, 'Dora," Catra cooed, fingering her lover tenderly. Her fingers curled up more, pressing against her lover's sweet spot.

Adora groaned, feeling the fingers dip inside of her. She felt herself growing closer and warmer, and she was pretty sure Catra wasn't secretly a princess with fire powers. Heat flushed around her and she knew it was all coming from her body. She was so needy.

"Fuck..." she moaned more. "Fuck... yessssss."

Catra giggled, gently thumbing Adora's bud as her fingers kept sliding into the blonde deeper and deeper. "You feel good, gorgeous?"

"Mmm, keep doing that."

"Doing what? Keep fingering you or fuck you with my mouth?"

"Oh, gods, with your, with your mouth," Adora begged, knowing how much being eaten out turned her on. She wanted to beg for more, but her voice was taken when she felt the waves of pleasure build inside of her, making her cry out in glee.

With Adora at her mercy, Catra started kissing down her wife's beautiful body, peppering it with kisses until she reached her lover's beautiful mound. She had already taken her fingers out and the folds looked just a delight to eat. Probably would be more delicious than her wedding cake.

Adora watched as Catra started to eat her out. She groaned, tilting her head back. Catra was quite talented with her mouth, so eager to please and the way her wet tongue slithered within her made her spin shiver with anticipation. She gripped the sheets a little tighter.

Pressing her fingers around the mound, Catra also kept the pleasure upon Adora's beautiful bud, her most sensitive region. As the bottom of Catra's furry fingers brushed against, Adora moaned more. Catra also gently left a love bite on the inside of Adora's leg.

The princess groaned more, threading her fingers through Catra's messy mane of hair. She pressed her lover down, wanting her to eat more and more of her beautiful folds. Adora knew they belonged to Catra and wanted to her to enjoy their gorgeous taste.

Catra kept eating, wanting to draw Adora's orgasm right out of her opening. She wanted to see the same woman who had amazed her as she came down the aisle fully submit and be breathless against her, like Adora had taken Catra's breath away with her kiss.

Adora shivered, blushing heavily as she just stared at the beautiful woman eating her out down below. "Oh shit..." she gasped.

Knowingly, Catra grinned in delight. "You're close."

"N-No I'm not," Adora whispered, her cheeks flushing red.

"Yes you are," Catra teased. "You're mine, Adora."

"Yes...!" Adora whined, singing melodically.

Licking her more and adding her fingers in again, the cat smirked. "Come Adora!"

"No!" Adora denied, trying to hold her wave inside.

"Oh? Are we being a brat now?"

Adora grunted. "Maybe! Maybe I don't like being controlled!"

Catra pulled on her hair. "Well, I'm your mistress, Adora! Remember that!"

"Fuck you!" Adora grunted.

"Fuck you too!" Catra growled angrily.

With rage and aggression firing through her, Catra got back down and started to eat Adora more. She stared up with her hungry eyes, watching dominant, strong Adora melt before her very eyes as she knew she would soon bring her to the amazing climax.

The blonde gripped the sheets. She felt so turned on from Catra's dirty talk. She shivered, looking down. And then her eyes rolled to the back of her skull as she moaned heavenly, releasing her fluids. She gasped, orgasming over Catra, her new wife having won that first round.

Catra licked the fluid up, smiling. She was very pleased with herself, now that Adora had been made hers once more. She watched as Adora just lay back on the bed. She crawled on top of her, gently kissing her nose in a rather cute manner.

Her blonde bride just panted, getting her breath back. That had certainly been one of the best pleasurings she'd ever had with Catra. Her dirty talk at the end, the hair-pulling, how arousing Catra's eating out had been... Adora always knew Catra was magic in her sexual ways.

"Hmm, you like me dominating you, huh?"

Adora blushed. "...maybe."

"I could go for round two," Catra said with a flirty wink.

Thinking for a moment, Adora realised she too could go for a second helping, but she wanted it to be on her terms. Thankfully, she saw that just what she needed was leaning against the wall on the other side of the bed. This was going to be amazing for Catra.

"Okay... but I'm topping you next," she replied, before kissing Catra's lips. "And I know just what to do."

"Uh...what are you going to do?"

"Watch this, kitty," Adora cooed.

Getting off the bed went and picked up her sword that was laid out on a nearby table, reciting the oath and transforming before Catra's very eyes. However, what she transformed into was not what Catra was expected. Yes, Adora had the buff of her She-Ra form, but none of her armour was present, not even her warrior's crown.

Catra blushed at the immense muscles that were now on display. Meticulously crafted, Adora was like a mountain and Catra would be able to scale her, and hopefully reach her lover's peak. She just stared at the immense eight-pack Adora had in her new state.

"Bet you didn't know I could do that," Adora smirked.

"Uh...nope, definitely did not know you could do that. Fuck you're hot."

Adora giggled as she knew how much Catra was lost in her. She pinned Catra down on the bed, watching how the dominant cat was now at her mercy. Leaning in closer, Adora gently kissed Catra's lips, beginning the long-awaited second round.

Her wife melted in the kiss and Adora spread her legs out wide. She knew just how she was going to pleasure Catra like this. She started to rub herself against Catra, using the strength of her enhanced form to pin her lover down and bring her to release.

Catra gasped, as the might of Adora's great thighs rubbed against her. The size of the calf that was now rubbing against her furry folds was amazing and she felt her own leg pressing upon Adora's still slightly wet slit. Adora started rubbing and thrusting faster, grinning at Catra.

"Fuck you're strong too!" Catra gasped.

"And you're mine," Adora cooed, sliding herself against Catra.

Catra clung to Adora tightly, gently scratching her skin. Her claws dug into Adora's flesh a little, but she didn't want to scratch her. The last thing she wanted was giving her wife battle scars on their wedding night. Adora deserved to be the same beautiful, pure woman she was when she'd been walking down that aisle.

But Adora didn't mind. She knew her wife liked to play rough. As she kept rubbing against her and kissing her, she slid her tongue into her lover's mouth. Catra gripped tighter, kissing Adora back and lovingly accepting the tongue enter her mouth.

"Mmmm..." Adora purred. "You like it rough don't you?"

Catra panted heavily, nodding profusely. "Y-Yeah. God you feel so good, 'Dora."

The mighty She-Ra kept rubbing, feeling herself grow warmer inside. She thrusted against Catra, feeling the catgirl's thigh rub against her. She reached back, pulling her lover closer and kissing her as she rubbed her against her own folds.

Catra kept clinging on, gasping as Adora squeezed her rear and pulled her tail hard. She yelped as Adora tugged and caressed tightly.

"That's for pulling my hair!" Adora growled.

"I'm sorry, mistress!" Catra cried.

"That's my wife!" the warrior rasped.

"Your girl," the catgirl moaned

Adora kept thrusting her hips into Catra, grinding herself against her wife hard and fast, but then, Catra pulled away, blushing heavily.

"Can you..." she made a gesture with her hands.

The blonde nodded. "Well... I think I can do that for you, wifey," she cooed, kissing her. Grabbing her sword again, Adora transformed it into a long phallic member that she placed around her waist and inside of herself. She moaned and slid the member into Catra as well.

Nodding thankfully, Catra gripped on tighter as Adora started thrusting her, the size of the member pressing against her walls. She wailed and cried, her eyes rolling back into her head. She loved every moment of this, Adora using her full might against her.

With pride and vigour, a great pounding came from Adora, whose waist was now rapidly ramming into Catra, the beautiful shaft taking up all of the space within her now much smaller wife. She watched Catra's face contort in pleasure and lust, her wails and meows begging for more and more.

Catra sweated, watching Adora lean down again and kiss her with her tongue. Their tongues played together feverishly as they both gasped for air, feeling their orgasms build. Adora could sense the pleasure rising between them, since her sword was a part of her.

"Adora... I'm gonna..."

"Yes... do it... For you... for my honour..."

"FOR... THE HONOUR... OF GAYSKULLL!" Catra screamed as she came, her tsunami cresting and falling as she was completely drunk with arousal. She and Adora came together, flopping onto one another lovingly, as Adora felt herself becoming spent as well. Adora panted, cuddling Catra, changing back to her normal self with a glow of golden light.

She giggled, kissing Catra. "You know, it's _Grayskull_ right?"

Her wife seemed a little dazed. "...h-huh? What did, what did I say?"

Adora giggled more. "Gayskull."

"Oh, jeez."

"You missed out the R."

"Still better, at least it describes us," Catra remarked. "What even is a Grayskull anyway?"

"Hell if I know," Adora admitted. "Come on... let's just cuddle."

Catra purred, nuzzling in Adora's embrace. Today had certainly been the best day of their lives and that amazing sex had just proved to them that every day after this would be just as amazing and wonderful. On that day, Catra and Adora felt proud to call each other their lawfully wedded wife.

xXx

**Author's note: **Sorry for the lack of fic last week, wasn't really feeling up to editing and publishing and I've kinda been in a bit of a slump lately. Thankfully Frozen 2 has given me a bit more motivation.

Anyways, as for this particular story well... I originally posted Icy Blue Moon as my first She-Ra fanfic and everyone seemed to love it. So here, have this follow up set in the same AU. Although, it wasn't going to be the same AU lol. This was originally two fanfics, a wedding that I did when me and Guppy first started writing together and a smutty fic we wrote a couple of weeks ago. I just performed surgery to stitch them together and I think the operation was successful.

And yes, that title is my little way of saying congrats to She-Ra showrunner Noelle Stevenson on her marriage. I hope she and her wife are very happy together!

And so I bid you all adieu. Until next time!


End file.
